Diario de un spice!
by SweetDianisMar
Summary: El tiempo pasa rápido, el destino nos junto de nuevo Obstáculos vuelven aparecer, mi corazón y alma son tuyos y… Aun así.. No pienso dejarte ir.. Aprovecha las oportunidades, y no las dejes escapar tan fácil mente.. "Lo que fácil viene fácil se va" y eso lo entenderé hoy.. bien damas y caballeros este fanfic participa en el reto Mundo vocaloid Amor prohibido
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada los saludo a todos si tengo mucho de no publicar algo de vocaloid.. y tada no me he desaparecido.. estoy viva, les prometo que por cuestiones personales no he tenido inspiración para actualizar los fanfics de Spice!.. si yo se que muchos se preguntan cuando lo actualizare pero tranquilos ya lo are..**

 **Nota: vocaloid no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores..**

 **Nota 2: este fanfic oneshort, participa para el concurso Mundo vocaloid Amor prohibido..**

El diario de un spice!

 _El tiempo pasa rápido, el destino nos junto de nuevo_

 _Obstáculos vuelven aparecer, mi corazón y alma son tuyos y…_

 _Aun así.. No pienso dejarte ir.._

 _Aprovecha las oportunidades, y no las dejes escapar tan fácil mente.._

" _Lo que fácil viene fácil se va" y eso lo entenderé hoy.._

Me despertó el teléfono en medio de la madruga, siempre es la misma rutina no?..

donde estas y con quien estas. Pregunta una joven claramente molesta y preocupada.. pero que les puedo decir.. Yo a esa pequeña la Amo con todo mi corazón.. pero está mal, esta "prohibido" y.. No quiero que después me odie, odio mentirle.. odio ser frio con ella pero todo es por una buena razón..

-tranquila pequeña estoy, en casa de bakaito y meito estudiando.. no tardare en llegar ok?.. –le hablo aterciopelada y divertido—

-vamos, no me mientas, dime con quién es esta vez?..—me dice con la voz algo preocupada y fría-

—Oye! Con quien hablas—me responde la hermana mayor de meito—con mi hermana cariño.. déjame terminar para recompensarte si?..

-Ahora con ella len, si no tienes vergüenza idiota!.. –me colgó, con su voz quebrada.. y encima se que le estoy haciendo daño-.. pero igual que mas daba no?.. a si seré el único que valla al infierno y no ella por tener estos impuros sentimientos Asia ella.. Solo espero que me perdone…

 **Narra Rin**

 _Se lo que hace, de verdad me duele!.. pero que puedo hacer?.. me enamore de el con todos sus defectos, si se lo digo se que me odiara.. aunque me he dado cuenta.. "por que no me deja tener novio si soy lo suficientemente mayor para estar con alguien que por lo menos me de cariño" desde que nuestros padres murieron me he sentido sola, len me ha estado cuidando y dando el amor queme hacia falta pero?.. de la noche a la mañana ha sido muy distante… muy frio.. me ha ignorado cuando le hablo, siempre me evade con un seco y frió Adiós regresare tarde.. y no salgas de la casa.. pueden venir Lenka si gustas.. – lo Odio!.. Porque no puedo tener amigos?... pero dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.. Perdóname len pero.. Ya es hora de que te olvide y con esto.. Será mi prueba.. Lo llamare "Diario de una Spice!".. Adiós.. Len es hora que te olvide para siempre…_

Querido Diario.. 11/03/2015 ..

Mi nombre es Rin.. estoy en preparatoria en la clase Solar.. Estaba en la clase lunar.. Con len pero es hora de separarnos.. si ya no está mucho tiempo en casa porque no estar en casa de lenka.. ella sale con el profesor Yumma se le ve feliz..

Me ha confesado que le gusto a su hermano mayor.. que me lleva dos años.. si tengo 17.. me estoy arrepintiendo pero tengo que hacerlo… por fin encontrare a alguien que si me quiera.. deséame suerte..—cerré mi amado diario y lo escondí en una caja, luego esa caja en otra y en otra para porfin meterlo en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche-..

-Rin!.. ya llegue estas bien?!.. –oigo la voz de len, estoy nerviosa.. demasiado nerviosa que siento que mis piernas flaqueasen-.

-Len.. q-que haces aquí.. –le pregunte sorprendida no me acostumbro a que el este aquí dado que me ha dejado como un perro en la calle-..

\- vivo aquí.. –me contesto frio mirándome de pies a cabeza por el atuendo que llevaba..

-mmm… si claro. Mira ahora no tengo tiempo ire a estudiar con lenka. Si?.. –me despedí desde lejos sonriendo inusual y con una mirada sombría-..

-no tarde ni media hora en llegar, toque la puerta.. espere unos 20 minutos en que alguien se dignase a abrirme, hay veces que Amo a lenka pero cuando se tarda demasiado como la odio y me dan ganas de abrazarla tanto para que deje de respirar un poco-..

-H-hola Rin?.. que haces aquí… lenka no está.. No te dijo..—me miro de arriba hacia abaso con los brasos cruzados levemente sonrojado—

-p-pero mi examen de matemáticas… -susurre melancólica, mirando el piso-..

-… bien, entra esta espesando a helar y no quiero que te de un resfriado.. y yo te ayudare a pasar.. luego me pagaras después de estudiar.. –me mira un brillo algo perverso y serio.. pero confio en el y si me quiere.. pues porque no le doy una oportunidad-..

-… mira yo sé que no me quieres, y sientes algo por tu hermano… y no me digas que no.. tu caso fue similar al mio yo, estuve en tu situación y paso el tiempo y llegaras tu.. con tu personalidad.. tu carácter y lo linda que eres seamos amigos… ambos podremos hacer lo que queremos.. cuando estés lista de olvidarlo.. seremos novios te parece pequeña?.. –me sonríe con dulzura y un tenue sonrojo mientras me sentaba y agarraba los libros que le preste de matemáticas, emplazándolos a hojear.. me estreso me rasco la cabeza para luego caer en la mesa con un aura depresiva-.

-veo que aun, no comprendes bien te explicare.. pon mucha atención

Dos horas después

 **Narra Len**

Entre en la casa, buscando a cierta cabellera rubia con un listón blanco.. pero no estaba hasi que extrañado la llame.. es curioso rin siempre me viene a recibir y darme un abrazo y preguntar como estaba.. pero hoy era distinto.. llego.. a los 10 minutos… con una sonrisa pequeña pero no era sincera.. la vi bajar, llevaba una falda roja escolar con una blusa manga larga con cadenas y una corbata roja-.. estaba en shock.. ESA ERA RIN!..algo no andaba bien quizás se le pase..

Entre a mi habitación.. y observe que todo estaba ordenado a excepción de mi Diario?!.. –Lo vi abierto con la última noche que tuve con luka, con miku.. cada una con las fechas resaltadas suspire frustrado no había nada que hacer.. me tire a mi cama y aspirando el aroma a naranja y canela de mi habitación me deje caer entre tantos pensamientos caí en los brazos de Morfeo

 _Han pasado las semanas, y rin no estaba en casa, yo por mi parte seguía con lo mío, pero no podía disfrutar porque rin, nunca llegaba a casa, me empezaba a preocupar.. algo en mi se rompió.. me sentía impotente, y no solo por eso, sino también porque se cambio de clase.. ya ni siquiera la podía ver en la escuela.. Soy un imbécil.. le preguntaba a lenka, me decía que no sabía nada pero que tuviera fe.._

 _Si claro.. –pensé para mi mientras observaba mi alrededor, hasta encontrarla, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza una sonrisa se me asomo en mis labios,, corrí para hablar con ella y hacer que volviera conmigo-_

 _-cuando vi que alguien la retiro de mi campo de visión, y no era nada menos que Luki?.. el hermano de luka, ¿Qué hace aquí!?..-algo me preocupaba, estaba inquieto mi corazón se paralizaba los seguí, vi que estaban en el salón de música, los vi conversando hasta que..Mi hermana, se besaba con el.. se me salieron unas lagrimas sonreí nostálgico.. la había perdido?..—_

 _Ok.. me reasigno.. la perdí me duele.. no debí alejarme de ella, debí prestarle más atención.. Una semana sin rin es una semana sin nada.. espere una semana y me llego una nota.. "Me mudare con la tía Kaiko y las primas kanon y Anon, no te preocupes por mí, te liberaras de mi, para siempre de mi por siempre tu Hermana Rin.. Adiós para siempre len".._

 _-No es posible!.. M-me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo en las buenas en las malas, que siempre me repararías cuando yo me rompiese, porque me haces esto Rin.. fue porque te descuide…_

 _-Ahora sé que, la extraño.. entre a su cuarto buscando algo, si ella leyó mi diario, porque no leer el de ella es lo justo no?... entre, busque por todas partes, no lo ayer es muy lista he de reconocer, sé lo llevo con ella, tengo que recuperarla…_

 _-no, se cómo pero lo hare, o me dejo de llamar Len kagamine.._

 _ **Narra Rin**_

 _-Estoy decidida, sé que es de cobardes huir, pero es lo mejor para mí.. me encontré a mis primas que adopto mi tía Kaiko, ya que su marido akaito.. resulto infértil, se encariñaron con ellas, y pues yo las aprecio un montón.. después, de mi pequeña aventura con luki, me sentía vacía, pero se me paso, al observar a Usee el chico que me gustaba, yo se que también le atraigo.. mis primas cruzaron miradas y me apoyaron.. me dijeron que irían por mis cosas, aun puedo recordar las palabras escritas en el diario de len_

 _Flashback_

 _Querido diario, soy len kagamine tengo 17 años, me gusta mi mejor amiga, siempre tan tierna ella es mi princesa, y la quiero con mi corazón, pero sé que está prohibido lo nuestro es tan linda que la quiero para mi, si lo sé suena egoísta, pero si así, la puedo proteger de mi, mismo lo haré.._

 _Martes 11/06/2014.. desperté, en medio de la madrugada, una vos me pregunta dónde y con quien estoy, es gracioso pero ya me acostumbre a este juego, cielos todas ellas me sorprende lo rápido que caen, con unas cuantas palabras cursis, un "te Amo" pero sé que es un juego en el que no pienso caer.. la verdad es que funciona a si puedo olvidarme un poco de mi amada princesa, espero que me puedas perdonar.._

 _-que?!.. no es posible!.. len por que…-tanta era mi furia que le di vueltas a la mayoría de las paginas, hasta encontrarme con las paginas que me llamo mucho mi atención.._

 _Viernes 20/10/2014_

 _Ok, admito que he cambiado, me he vuelto frio , no le suelo hablar, me duele pero así es lo mejor.. a si no la encerraría en su habitación como un celopata, ella siempre tan linda siempre preocupándose por mí, me ha descubierto lo sé, ella sabe que ando con luka, y meiko, y miku.. con luka y meiko, me siento la mitad de completo.. pero aun no es suficiente, ella debe de olvidarse de mí, ella.. no quiero perderla.. la Amo.._

 _-es suficiente!.. –tire el diario al la cama de len abierto con las fechas resaltadas con naranja aunque de cerca parecía rosa, su puse que hace que quería que las cosas cambiaran y así serán, seré fría con él como él lo dijo dos pueden jugar el mismo juegos sacare mi baraja de cartas ganadoras len…-_

 _ **Fin del flashback..**_

-y eme aquí, en casa de tía Kaiko.. tomando un te de naranja para tranquilizarme mis nervios últimamente me siento con mucho sueño y no como muy bien, aun lo extraño pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.. soy muy fuerte y valiente es lo que mama y papa solían decirme antes de morir, me dijeron que resista todo los obstáculos, que nunca me rindiera.. y que luchara por mi felicidad.. creo que llego la hora..

-Rin, rin oigo que alguien me llamaba desde el cuarto de kanon y anon, pero no quería salir, revisaba de nuevo mi diario, marque con una "x" roja y un circulo verde mis próximos objetivos.. aunque no hay ninguno que se le acerque a rinto.. que les puedo decir creo que me gusta.. el me entiende y aunque es dos años mayor que yo al menos me apoya y me da la libertad que merezco y no me deja descuidada como otros.. antes que nada.. si uso protección y tomo pastillas anticonceptivas, me cuido desde los 12 años por si acaso ya que no quiero tener un hijo o hija aun.. apenas estoy terminando mi carrera y por fin podre trabajar.. por ahora soy niñera..

 _Querido diario 9/11/2015 ya voy cumpliendo tres meses desde que me mude mis cosas por fin están en casa de mis primas y mi tía.. antes len me dijo que ojala no hubiera existido al principio no le entendía a que se refería, no le di importancia grave error el mío pues ya cumplí con todos mis objetivos, que les rompí el corazón, estoy consciente de ello, pero que importa a mi me lo rompieron hace mucho, mikuo, es tierno pero muy empalagoso que me dan ganas de vomitar, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo, luki era demasiado controlador y celoso, no digo que sea feo es grupo y al principio era en creído y egocéntrico pero en el fondo es un romántico y amoroso, con él, me dio algo de lastima pero igual no era mi tipo lo siento.. con piko mmm bueno es gracioso con el no tuve nada pero odio decirlo pero es mejor hermano que len si len se que te dolió en el orgullo pero tengo razón aunque piko utatane es gay, siempre sabe como animarme, sabe de moda y es muy buen estilista y es mi mejor amigo toma eso kagamine!.._

 _Bien.. ya me desquite un poco es increíble como sirve para desahogarme ahora.._

 _-Hey Rinicienta, ya saldrás de tu hermosa calabaza y acompañaras a este príncipe al palacio para un día de spa?.. –dijo una voz que reconocía ala perfección, es el piko mi mejor amigo—_

 _-o pues por supuesto, apuesto príncipe su rinicienta lo acompañara al palacio para un spa, así me quito el estrés.._

 _-entonces que esperas—me dijo divertido mientras me cambiaba con un pantalón rasgado unos comvers amarillos y una blusa amarilla y mi laso a un lado con una coleta a un lado sin mis pasadores que agarren mi fleco aunque me molestaban los mechones en la cara—_

 _-pequeña, creo que te vendría un corte, vamos no hay tiempo que perder, dijo mi mejor amigo llevándome a rastras-_

 _ **Narra Len**_

 _-Estoy en casa de mi tía Kaiko, dijo que rin solo viene a dormir y que se miraba muy estrenada, lo cual me preocupaba, dijo que esperaba en la sala, mire a mi alrededor observando a mi lado a las gemelas que me miraba muy fríamente, lo cual me sorprendía aunque no tanto ya me lo imaginaba, últimamente ya no me hablan creo que saben mi secreto, mi tía esta extraña pues me trata algo cortante pero sin quitar su amabilidad cuando pregunto por rin me cambian el tema las tres, es curioso me ocultan algo miro con atención la mesita de noche observando una nota que hiso que abrieran mis ojos como platos y a quien no?.. "_ _ **se les da un cordial saluda para invitarlos a nuestra boda de RxR, los esperamos"**_ _estaba impresionado no lo negare.. demasiado las mire a ambas que me lanzaron una mirada cómplice.. no lo sabías?.. –dijo la mas tímida raro en ella, pues suele ser callada y ser mas una espectadora—_

 _-Rin se casara al terminar sus estudios…-completo la más seria sonriendo cruelmente-.._

 _-en donde esta?.. –les dije rompiéndome con la voz temblorosa aunque no lo demostrara-.._

 _-no te diremos, me dijeron ambas retirándose del lugar-_

 _-Gemelas del infiernos!.. insulte a lo bajo mientras mi cabeza me dolía y explotaba—_

 _Con Rin**_

 _-aci que pequeña, de verdad te casaras?..—me pregunto preocupado mi mejor amigo—_

 _\- pues claro, estoy enamorada..y quiero que tú me ayudes con mi boda lo harás verdad?.. –le dije seria y con un deje de suplica mientras me pintaba mis uñas de amarillo—_

 _-claro, sabes que te apoyo con lo que sea, eres como la hermana que siempre desee..—me respondió abrasándome, y sonriéndome- y créeme que te are lucir preciosa ante todos los invitados te veras muy hermosa y resaltaras entre todos.._

 _-gracias piko.._

 _-han pasado 5 años, el momento justo, donde rin y len se han graduado, len se graduó de abogado con honores, rin por su parte se graduó de doctora en pediatría, ahora se estaba preparando para su boda con Rinto, el cual estaba en el altar esperándola, la boda era organizada por piko, aunque claro era el ensayo para ser específicos, todos están reunidos, a excepción de cierto rubio que con el tiempo cambio tanto de cuerpo como de madures tenia las cosas muy claras, el aun quería a su gemela, pero sabía que ella no le correspondería, o eso creía ella.._

 _-el joven rubio, no se perdería la boda de su hermana, de eso estaba seguro, miro a su alrededor la casa de su tía, buscando a las gemelas demonio como en las nombraba, pero no las encontró, se topo con el closet que compartían desde hace 5 años rin anon y kanon hasta que una caja le callo enzima, abrió la caja, encontrándose con otra caja mediana, mirándolo con curiosidad abriéndolo y encontrándose con otra caja y ya empezándose a enfadar abrió la casa encontrándose con un cuaderno color naranja con bordes dorados con el título_ _ **"diario de una Spice!"**_ _curiosamente le recordó al de él lo abrió pero rápido le dio una pequeña descarga en la mano.. "que lista rin.. suspiro con sarcasmo"_

 _Por favor, diga la contraseña_

 _-aclare mi garganta ya que si era de esos diarios que solo se abrían por medio de la voz y como soy un excelente imitador de rin, lo cual es sorprendente pues mi voz cambio un poco pero aun así sueno igual a ella cuando es necesario claro-. Amo las naranjas!.._

 _-contraseña incorrecta tiene dos intentos señorita rin.._

 _-Len es un idiota?..._

 _-contraseña incorrecta…le queda un intento apartar de ese se le dará una pista para que pueda acceder de lo contrario será bloqueado hasta nuevo aviso.._

 _-bien.. tu mi caballero, yo tu malvada princesa, si fuéramos a nacer quisiera estar contigo otra vez .._

 _-contraseña aceptada buenos tardes señorita rin.._

Querido Diario.. 11/03/2015 ..

Mi nombre es Rin.. estoy en preparatoria en la clase Solar.. Estaba en la clase lunar.. Con len pero es hora de separarnos.. si ya no está mucho tiempo en casa porque no estar en casa de lenka.. ella sale con el profesor Yuma se le ve feliz..

Me ha confesado que le gusto a su hermano mayor.. que me lleva dos años.. si tengo 17.. me estoy arrepintiendo pero tengo que hacerlo… por fin encontrare a alguien que si me quiera.. deséame suerte..

-claro ahora lo entiendo como no me di cuenta, cuanto estaba vestida así hace 5 años, cuando le dije cortante que no tenía tiempo para ayudarla un día antes a eso tuvimos una fuerte discusión en donde la termine hiriéndola, lo cual cambiaron muchas cosas pues la he roto,-sonrió con melancolía, continuando con mi lectura lo cual por dentro aun me encontraba celoso es irónico pero me duele-

 _Querido diario 11/11/2015 ya voy cumpliendo tres meses desde que me mude mis cosas por fin están en casa de mis primas y mi tía.. antes len me dijo que ojala no hubiera existido al principio no le entendía a que se refería, no le di importancia grave error el mío pues ya cumplí con todos mis objetivos, que les rompí el corazón, estoy consciente de ello, pero que importa a mi me lo rompieron hace mucho, mikuo, es tierno pero muy empalagoso que me dan ganas de vomitar, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo, luki era demasiado controlador y celoso, no digo que sea feo es grupo y al principio era en creído y egocéntrico pero en el fondo es un romántico y amoroso, con él, me dio algo de lastima pero igual no era mi tipo lo siento.. con piko mmm bueno es gracioso con el no tuve nada pero odio decirlo pero es mejor hermano que len si len se que te dolió en el orgullo pero tengo razón aunque piko utatane es gay, siempre sabe como animarme, sabe de moda y es muy buen estilista y es mi mejor amigo toma eso kagamine!.._

-Ok esto ya me arto y me tiene muy molesto, como es eso que no fui un buen hermano?, como es eso.. auch allí va mi orgullo eres muy cruel rin.. –suspire con frustración observando el diario y la ultima pagina-

Querido diario 9/12/2015 es gracioso, esto.. pues después un mes, me aburrí de este juego, cite a todos con los que cayeron a mi juego lo cual, me han sorprendido, sabían mi situación ya que ellos también pasaron por lo mismo, el ambiente que al principio era tenso se volvió muy animado eso fue un mes que paso,

ellos al principio estaba decepcionado pero no los culpo pensé que me dirían algo como eres una fácil regalada, pero no dijeron todo lo contrario, que ellos también lo lamentaba y que estaremos más unidos todos que seremos nuestra propia hermandad.. woo es gracioso los giros del destino..

-Ok, aquí es donde me controlo y no voy con mi katana a matar a todos esos que tocaron el cuerpo de mi hermana—le doy vueltas a todas las hojas molesto hasta encontrar algo que llamo mi atención—

-Querido diario 27/12/2015

-estoy mas tranquila y adivina que! Me casare dentro de 5 años! Puedes creerlo estoy muy feliz por ello, si es con Rinto.. estoy feliz piko ya planeo mi boda.. y él me entregara en el altar.. sería lindo que.. ya no importa, ya no le importo… a sí creo que en el manual de diario electrónico se debería de auto destruir no?.. si len.. sé que tarde o temprano lo leerías que mas quieres de mi.. es mi pregunta final

-siempre supuse que rin era muy lista ya sabía que todo no sería tan fácil..

-El diario se autodestruirá en… 10,9,8,7,6,5…4..3..2..gracias por comprar en diarios spias utatane inc..

-O no!.. y es así como estoy chamuscado el lado bueno mi cabello esta corto como hace 5 años, y tendré una seria conversación con ella.. no puedo creer, me preocupo mucho e hiso lo que mas temía.. es increíble!.. esa niña no tiene escrúpulos.. te odio kagamine rin.. pero no puedo olvidarte…

-Que mejor sorpresa, que interrumpir a la novia y secuestrarla no?.. bien aquí vamos.. pequeña de mi no te libras tan fácilmente..

-después del grandioso, ensayo de boda se acerco la fecha indicada el gran día de la boda kagamine, en donde la exitosa pediatra kagamine rin, se casara con el ejecutivo de las empresa automotriz kagami.. es el día mas feliz de la hermosa pareja..

-queridos hermanos y hermanas, hoy en este día tenemos el honor de casar a esta linda pareja, en el salud y en la enfermedad y ahora los votos de los novios

Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía por que yo seré tu vino

-Kagamine rin, aceptas a rinto kagami, en la salud, en la enfermedad en la pobreza como en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?..

-acepto…

Y tu kagami rinto aceptas, a rin kagamine en la felicidad, en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe..

Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino

\- acepto

Bien con el poder que hoy se me confiere los declaro marido y mujer si no hay ningún inconveniente que calle ahora o calla..

-yo me opongo…-todos observando anonadados al recién rubio con una expresión, sorprendida—

-se acerca a rin sonriendo amable y con arrepentimiento para besarle en las narices de rinto abrazándola de la cintura—me casare contigo kagamine rin, porque siempre te he amado se mi esposa.. –le susurra en el oído-..

-len..-la mira sonrojada y con lagrimas en su pequeño y delicado rostro—si quiero.. Pero porque esperaste 5 años idiota-lo golpea en la cara-.

-por que soy torpe..

Y quien diría que comenzó con un _**"Diario de un Spice"**_

 **Bueno muchas gracias, a todos por tomar su tiempo en leerlo, y con esto queda claro que participo en el reto Mundo vocaloid Amor prohibido.. Bye nos leemos luego..**


	2. Aviso!

Fanfioteros ¡Hola !! ¡Como estan cuanto tiempo !! ¿Cuantos? ¿3 años? lo siento !! Pero ya me pongo al Día Con mis fics en Actualizar los retomare Todos Ahora Que tengo tiempo mi meta es terminar los todos, se recuerdan de "Et un amor espacial y sobrenatural". ¡Bueno les tengo 2da y Tercera temporada y también reescribiré Spice! ¿Solo quería ver si Aún Siguen apoyándome con mi regreso?


End file.
